


Thirty-Six Hours

by Kaitie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memo from Fury: Agent Coulson is not going to “take you over his knee and spank you.” The sexual harassment seminar is now thirty-six hours long. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty-Six Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from the MemosFromFury tumblr and submitted by dedicatedfollower467.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing smut. If it's awful, feel free to let me know. But please be gentle...

“So, interesting memo from Fury this morning, huh?”

Coulson looked up to see Darcy standing in the doorway. From the look on her face, Phil figured she was bored and she tended to show up at his office looking to be entertained.

“I haven’t gotten to it yet, actually” he answered, not looking up from the never-ending paperwork piled high on his desk.

“No? I was definitely hoping to hear the story behind this one. I have to say, there have been some good ones coming down the pipe lately, but this one might be the best.”

Phil looked up again to see that she had come in and closed the door behind her. Watching her take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, he couldn’t help himself. “No please, come on in, have a seat” he said sarcastically.

“Thanks” she responded, ignoring the fact that he was clearly busy.

Sighing, Phil knew he might as well see if he could get her to the point. “Ok, fine. So what is it this time?”

“Well” she started, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket and beginning to read, “Agent Coulson is not going to ‘take you over his knee and spank you.’ The sexual harassment seminar is now thirty-six hours long. You have been warned.”

Phil just cringed in response. “Oh, that. Just a new agent that got a little…overzealous in her affections.”

“Uh huh” was all she said, raising an eyebrow in interest. “So there was no actual spanking to be had? Sad. I was hoping there had been and there was such a demand, the whole thing had to be shut down.”

“Darcy…” Phil sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was amazing how so few things in life could bring on a headache quite as fast as a conversation with her could.

“I’m just saying” she started, getting up from her chair, “that when I’m specifically told that I can’t have something, I want it that much more.”

Phil watched slightly alarmed as Darcy circled around and plopped down right on his desk. Pushing his papers aside, she scooted until she was seated directly in front of him. Scooting back, he looked at her blankly, not sure what to do with the turn of events.

“Aw, c’mon Phil. What exactly does warrant a spanking around here? This?” she asked, shoving a stack of paperwork off his desk, watching it scatter across the floor.

“I think maybe you should go. I have a lot of work to do. And now a mess to clean up” Phil said, standing and taking Darcy by the arm, attempting to remove her from his desktop.

“Not good enough? Oops” she said, knocking his coffee mug onto the floor, hearing it shatter as it hit.

“Darcy…” Phil warned. He was used to dealing with a lot of unruly people, but she was really starting to test his patience.

Darcy pulled away, leaning backward, resting on her elbows. “I’m not asking much here, you know.” She pouted. The position she was now in pushed her ample chest forward, and she caught Phil’s quick glance at the gaping fabric between the buttons straining to keep her in. Sensing him weakening, she sat up and began slowly unbuttoning the crisp white blouse she was wearing.

Phil caught her hand, stilling her movements. “We can’t do this, Darcy. Seriously.”

“Sure we can” she said, pulling away again and slipping the blouse from her shoulders. “I won’t tell.”

Left in just a lacy red bra and tight black pencil skirt, Darcy stood, throwing her arms around Phil’s neck and pulling him to her. Catching his lips with her own, she kissed him passionately until he broke down and began kissing her back. After a moment, he broke away breathlessly and strode to the front of his office, closing the blinds before anyone saw.

“Alright” Phil said, having given in to temptation, “if this is what you want, fine. I told you to leave and you disobeyed a direct order from your boss. I think something needs to be done about that.”

Darcy saw the change come over Phil once he decided to play her game. While he was always strong and no-nonsense when it came to work, he usually dealt with annoyances with mild amusement. But now, his tone was clipped and serious, and, she admitted, was getting her seriously hot.

“You’re right, sir” she answered, trying her best to sound meek and apologetic, despite the smile that played at the corners of her lips.

“And I hardly think that a display like this” he continued, gesturing to her barely covered chest, “is appropriate for the office. Do you?”

“No sir, it’s not.”

“What do you think an appropriate reprimand for this behavior would be?” he asked harshly, walking back to wear she stood.

“I- I don’t know, sir” she answered, finding herself almost at a loss for words. She hadn’t really expected him to go for this, and she was already enjoying it immensely.

Sitting back in his chair, he looked up at her coolly. “Well, you were so eager to show yourself to me, let’s see. Take it off” he said gesturing to her bra.

Keeping eye contact with him, Darcy reached back and unhooked the clasp, letting the straps slide down her arms, freeing her breasts from their confines. Phil fought to hold back the groan that threatened to escape at the sight before him. He knew Darcy was beautiful, but the sight of her topless, all creamy pale skin and pale pink nipples hardening in the cool office air had his pants growing rapidly tighter.

“Skirt too” he said, attempting to remain emotionless. As she unzipped and stepped out of the form-fitting skirt, he couldn’t resist and reached out to put his hand at her waist, running his thumb just below her breast.

Darcy’s eyes closed briefly at the caress of his rough fingers against her skin. Her nipples tightened further and she could feel herself growing wet in anticipation. Suddenly, he pulled his hand away, and leaned back in his chair.

“I think a spanking would be a fair punishment, don’t you?” he asked.

“Y-yes, I guess so” she said, stammering slightly and cursing herself for losing her cool.

“Good. Come here, lay across my knee.”

Carefully she arranged herself across his legs, feet just barely touching the ground.

“Ready?”

“Uh huh” she managed, suddenly nervous. Before she could even prepare herself, she felt a swift smack hit her ass and she yelped in surprise.

“Hush. You wanted this, now keep quiet” he said, bending to whisper over her. Reaching back again, he began striking her, varying the intensity and placement. It didn’t hurt at first, but as her ass began to redden, she became more sensitive and each strike stung a bit more.

Beginning to squirm with each hit, she found herself parting her legs and trying to rock her hips into outside leg that she was pressed against. Phil felt her movements and stopped, tracing the edges of her panties where they crossed the stinging skin, smiling at her moan.

Running a finger down between her legs, he could feel how wet she was, having soaked through the lacy red underwear. Pressing slightly harder against the fabric, she moaned again and rocked against his hand, trying to get more friction.

“Maybe it’s time to take these off” he said, tapping her hip. She raised herself off his lap just enough for him to slip the thin material off and settled back down.

“Not too many more. I think you need to prove how sorry you are for not listening though. Ten more and I want to hear you count them for me, nice and loud.” Pulling his arm back, he brought it down with a loud slap.

“One” she yelped. Preparing herself for another, she moaned loudly when instead, his other hand moved to rest underneath her and a thumb parted her folds and ran against her clit. She thrust against his hand, wanting more, but that’s when the other hand came down hard again, catching her by surprise.

“Two” she gasped, the different sensations catching her off guard.

He continued this pattern for the next seven turns, leaving her whimpering and desperate for more. She now rocked steadily against him, her juices running down to coat his fingers. Phil removed his hand from under her and stuck his finger in her mouth, making her taste herself on him as he brought down his other hand for number ten.

“Ten” she mumbled from around his finger, her body drooping as the tension of waiting for the next strike left her. Pulling his finger from her mouth, he helped her stand on trembling legs.

“Good girl” he said, patting her butt and moving as if to stand.

“Wait!” Darcy practically yelled. “You can’t be done.”

“Oh, can’t I? You needed to be punished and you have” he answered.

“No, please” she begged, the throbbing of her clit and the need for release the only things she could focus on.

“You want more, hmm?” he asked, pinching a nipple and rolling it between his fingers, causing her pussy to clench as the feeling shot through her body. “Maybe you should convince me you deserve it.”

Needing no more encouragement, Darcy dropped to her knees and fumbled with Phil’s zipper. The bulge in his pants was obvious, and his erection sprung free as she tugged down his pants and boxers. Darcy took a second to appreciate the view before gripping his length gently and stroking it a few times, just feeling him. He was about average length and on the thicker side, and her mouth watered to taste him. Wasting no time, she leaned forward, flicking her tongue over the head a few times before swallowing as much as she could.

“Oh god” Phil groaned through clenched teeth, tangling his fingers in her hair as Darcy began bobbing slowly up and down his shaft. She hummed around his cock, pleased with his reaction and sending vibrations running through him. Pulling back, she ran her flattened tongue up his length from root to tip, curling it around the tip before placing a kiss at the very top and grinning up at him.

“Nice to know your mouth is good for more than just getting you in trouble. Maybe too good” Phil said, pulling her up and bending her over his desk. He ran his hand down her back and smacked her ass before lining his cock up. Leaning forward slightly he teased her, running the tip up and down her soaked slit, bumping her clit and shooting bolts of pleasure through her.

“Please” she sobbed, “please.”

“Ah, Miss Lewis, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you so polite before” he said before driving himself into her fully, clamping a hand over her mouth as she cried out.

“Oh yeah, so tight” he ground out, pumping into her slowly. Wanting more, Darcy braced her forearms on the desk and reared back into him, forcing him deeper.

“Oh my god, yes,” she gasped. With his hands on her hips, he pulled her back, slamming into her. He could feel her pussy spasming around him and he knew she was getting close. Leaning over her with one hand braced on the desk, he reached under her with the other and circled her clit.

“You ready to come for me?”

“Yes, so close…please” she panted, reaching back to grab onto him. “Just a little—“

Speeding up, Phil drove himself into her faster, wanting to feel her climax.

“That’s a good girl, come for me now” he ordered. Her body tensed and she came hard, her pussy clenching his cock, bringing him to the edge.

“Oh shit, you feel so good. I’m almost there” he said, sinking into her as deep as he could and staying there as he shot his load with a groan.

Pulling out slowly, he collapsed back in his chair to catch his breath.

“I’m going to be behind on my work now.”

“Not worth it? Not even a little?” Darcy said, standing up and pulling off the paper that was stuck to her sweaty skin. “Even if you may need to redo a few of these?” she said, peering at the smudged paper with a laugh.

“Maybe” Coulson said, swatting her ass as she walked by to pick up her clothing. “You think those thirty-six hours of sexual harassment class will be worth it?”

Darcy turned around in shock, “You wouldn’t!”

“Wouldn’t I?”

Stomping her foot in annoyance, she pouted for a moment before a smile appeared. “Any way I could convince you that wouldn’t be necessary”

Phil looked thoughtful while tucking his shirt back into his pants. “I guess we’ll see won’t we. That’ll be all for now, Miss Lewis” he said, dismissing her and looking at the disheveled desk that he had to put back in order.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
